To understand your enemy
by Dark Angel and Dark Star
Summary: Two minds in one body. Both enemies in nature. Everyone is baffled at this unity. How these tow people managed to become 'friends' when they have been at conflict as long ago since the creation of the Sith, and the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

"In the moment when I truly understand my enemy, understand him well enough to defeat him, then in that very moment I also love him. I think it's impossible to really understand somebody, what they want, what they believe, and not love them the way they love themselves. And then, in that very moment when I love them... I destroy them." Orson Scott

* * *

**Seriously that wonderful quote explains it all. How many of you saw Ender's Game, or Catching Fire? In Anakin's pov.**

**I don't own star wars I only own my o.c's.**

* * *

I leaned back in the pilot chair as the clones talked about the mission. Obi-Wan was meditating on the mission. I gripped the wheel tighter.

_"Master...this makes no sense." I had said once the holoprojector went out. Master Yoda thought for a moment before replying._

_"Understand your confusion, I do. Strange in these time of war." The master tapped his cane on the floor. " Understand these bounty hunters, we must."_

I sighed as looked at the passing stars as I took us out f hyperspace. Apparently they were taking refuge on Ryloth. Rex stood along with Cody, and Fives as they debate.

"I don't get it; why not just leave them be if they're destroying separatist bases. They're making the work easy for us!" Fives argued. Rex shook his head with an annoyed sigh.

"You really don't get it trooper; the Senate sent us to deal with this." He started.

"We're not for made for politics." Fives finished knowing the speech. I piloted the ship to a busy space port where I could start our search. I felt Obi-Wan come out from the back of the ship. Cody put a hand on Fives shoulder.

"Then we best not question it."

"I was beginning to think I would have had to get you to see if you didn't fall asleep on me old man." I quipped with a grin. He smiled half amused.

"I was just devising strategies if you got caught." He retorted. I grimace in annoyance.

"Very funny." I replied as the ship landed. Rex and Cody came with us, and Fives stayed with the ship. We walked outside where we found a nearby cantina. I watched the costumers as Obi-Wan began to interrogate the bar tender.

"You looking for the Shadow?" We both turned to see a man who I almost mistook for Cad Bane because of his large rimmed hat, but he was human. He Had an array of weapons attached to his belt. I studied his wrinkled grey pants and simple black shirt and boots. _Great. A bounty hunter._ Obi-Wan gave me a knowing look.

"And what do you know of the Shadow?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously. The hunter shrugged walking closer.

"Not much, but then again nobody knows that much." He took off his hat revealing raven black hair, and vibrant emerald eyes. He grinned lopsided. "But I know her."

"You do." I retorted skeptical. He laughed.

"Yes Jedi, and I can take you to her; don't worry I won't betray you; see you can even take my belt." He took it off and gave it to Rex who took it reluctantly. He held out his palms and put on an innocent smile. "See, and if I do something wrong your friend can shove his light-saber down my throat." He added dryly catching onto my annoyance.

"Don't tempt me." I muttered as Obi-Wan stood in front of him.

"Then you'll take us to her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What, do you want a contract Jedi?" He replied playfully. Now that I think about it he looks a little young. We sent the clones back to the ship as he lead the way out of the city. We arrived at an empty plantation when night fell. The bounty hunter smiled at us mischievously. I ignited my light-saber as I pointed it t him.

"You tricked us." I gave him a glare while he laughed.

"Man you really are clueless." He ran his fingers through his hair as he laughed. " She is here, and she's watching." He walked back disappearing into the forest. I looked at the belt he handed Rex which was still in my hand. Strange; he made no attempt to take it back.

"Hey wait!" I shouted as Obi-Wan put a hand on my shoulder.

"She is here Anakin; clear you're mind." He replied knowingly. I sighed as my last image of Ahsoka popped into my head, and I locked away my thoughts. I could sense her, but her signature was strange. I spoke into my comlink scanning the dark forest.

"Rex."

_"Sir is everything alright?"_

"We're fine Rex, but she found us." I informed him of the situation. Obi-Wan told him the coordinates while I continued to look for our bounty hunter through the force. She was at the edge of the forest when Rex and Fives came.

"Um where is she?" Fives asked looking around. I felt her suddenly come closer.

"Boo." A soft voice whispered.

"Ahh!" Fives fell over firing his gun. The woman giggled as she sat on top of him straddling his hips. Embarrassment rolled off of him in waves. The woman laughed again and traced the markings on his armor.

"I was curious when I saw you with James." She started speaking in the same soft tone. With cat-like grace she jumped off of Fives jumping on a nearby rock. _She is force sensitive_. I noted. I lit my light-saber to get a better look at her. I took note she was a Tourguta. She wore a black mask that covered her left eye. She was wearing all black she stuck out her hand with a polite smile.

"May I please have my belt back?" She waited for my reply as I stared at the belt in my hands dumbly. I shook my head and gave her the thing, and deactivated my light-saber.

"James took it from me earlier; I knew he was backing up a batch of havoc." She started as she put the belt in place. "Now I hear the Senate has a 'bounty' on my head." She crossed her legs and laughed.

"Haha You hear that Bella; a bounty on Shadow!" I turned at the accent I recognized as Zygerrian. Sure enough there were two right behind me. Bella Smiled as the two were bent over laughing.

"That's hilarious Mark, I can't breathe." She fell onto her knees in a fit of giggles as her friend did the same. A blue twi'lek slapped the both side the head.

"Show some respect." She scolded. The two looked down at the ground like punished pets.

"Nice to see you again; now that everything is cleared up can you please not shove a light-saber down my throat?" The bounty hunter from the Cantina asked dryly.

"Oh Shut up James." Shadow rolled her eyes. She pointed to James. "As you already know Mr DarkCloud over there is James." She pointed to the Twi'lek. "The Idealist is Lilly. And the twins over there are Bella and Mark." A droid that looked similar to a manga guard approached up and bowed.

"Greetings Jedi masters I am T3-0467." The droid walked off his black caped draped over his shoulder. Shadow put her hand on her hips with a smirk.

"Well now you know the team."

* * *

"Dude! If you didn't have an entire army here I would steal it." Mark Told me eagerly on the bridge. The Admiral gave me an uneasy glance.

"Uh...thanks...I think." I replied unsure of how to deal with the hunter. I almost didn't believe it when Shadow told me that the only person above the age twenty was James. Much to my dismay the man was very reserved and it was hard to get any conversation out of him. Mark on the other hand was a chatterbox. He was the one who told me about most of the members in their group. Though 04 provided a neutral perspective on everything. T3-0467 was a re-modified manga guard that was made out of the same metal as their lances. Bella was more considerate than her brother; she would pull him away when he was bothering someone.

"Don't worry it's a compliment...that he's not going to steal it." Shadow punched my side jokingly. I laughed poking her back.

"I get the feeling that you've had some experience with that" I leaned back against the project waiting for an interesting story.

"It's how we met. Mark Likes to steal ships just for the trill of it. He likes to leave the original owners embarrassed." She laughed. "Stole her in broad daylight right when I was getting my pay." We both laughed seeing the pride that had been injured during that event. "Took me three weeks just to find him. Five to find the ship."

"He wasn't with the Shade?" I asked calling the ship by her name.

"No." She shook her head with a wide grin. "He doesn't even keep them."

"Rex." I said speaking into my comlink.

_"Yes sir?"_

"Can you make sure that the Twilight is still in the hangar?" I asked. Shadow laughed giving me a thumbs up.

"_Of course sir."_

"And put a tracking beacon on it too." I added quickly. Shadow laughed harder trying to hold back her snickers. The ship rocked and I looked out the windows. I looked back at Shadow who looked at the planet darkly.

"Remember most of them are just twisted politicians." I advised as we started walking to the hanger.

"Most of them?" She said with an amused smirk. "Is there some secret admirer I should be warned about so I don't curse them out?" Her tone was playful, but I put my walls up as I shook my head. She laughed anyways her eyes glimmered in knowing.

* * *

**Shadow**

"Your meddling is unnecessary! We are trying to end this war and find peace; not continue it!" One senator yelled at her. I sighed rubbing my rigging lekku.

"I beg you; use your inside voice." The senator slammed his fist down on the steel at the jeer. "It doesn't matter." I said waving my hand.

"And why is that hunter?" The Chancellor studied me curiously.

"Because Chancellor; nothing is going to bring peace anytime soon." I watched as some senator glared at me for my opinion.

"That is absurd." I turned to see senator Amidala as she moved closer. "We can achieve peace if we put our minds and effort to it."

"We don't want violence!" Another senator shouted. I rubbed my lekku again as pain started ringing through them. I turned back to Amidala.

"Say senator; you're he only one that doesn't seem to want my head on a platter." The representative looked surprised. "So what is your opinion on the matter?"

"Honestly I'm not sure...I don't know what you want." I laughed at her response.

"You just have to ask."

"What do you want then..." The Chancellor leaned forward waiting her answer. I heard her scream. I smiled knowingly.

"I want justice." They all looked taken aback. " We don't just take down bases. We freed slaves, stopped pirates, deliver supplies to neutral systems affected by the war." I felt the approval of my companions. "We want justice."

"Hunter." The Chancellor sat back in his seat. "I have a proposal that may interest you and your comrades." I waited for him continue. "I would like to ask the Jedi council to authorize you join on-"

"Yes!" I heard Mark scream. He jumped up and down in his spot. "Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!" He repeatedly begged. I glanced at master Yoda who smiled at me.

"Join anyway she would." The master answered. Mark cheered in happiness. I rolled my eyes and glance back at the Chancellor, and bowed.

"I'll that as my leave."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I walked onto the star destroyer. I noticed a familiar face and tried to hold back my smile. "I'm guessing you're the General." I asked. Kit Fisto nodded with a large smile.

"I am guessing you are the hunter." He asked knowingly. I put my hands up in 'surrender'.

"You've caught me." We both laughed as we entered the hanger where the Shade was resting. James nodded at me as we passed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sitting down in my temporary quarters I sat down on the bed. I heard her voice again. My holo beeped, so I was surprised when master Yoda appeared.

"Tano changed you have hmm?" I smiled at the green master.

"Never fooled you huh?" We both laughed. Master Yoda's expression turned grave.

"Distorted your aura is. happened, what did?" He asked in his odd way of speech. I sighed remembering.

"It's a long story."

"Tell then."

* * *

**later**

The bridge was quiet as I watched the radar. I felt Kit Fisto move behind me. "You learn fast young one."

"Never would had last long if I didn't." I replied. James was reading a holopad sulking to himself. The ship came out of hyper space as the separatist fleet was floating out before us. After a moment of silence everything happened. Smaller ships where deployed as everything traded fire; explosives went off as lasers flew through space. After a few moments the separatist had managed to board. I smiled to myself as I started moving towards the hanger. "James get the others." I ordered. He nodded putting away his holopad.

"Where are you going?" Master Fisto yelled.

"Fun I am going to have!" I replied impersonating Master Yoda. There were battalions' of clankers in the bay. I fired my twin pistols as I ran ahead taking out droids.

"Eat laser tin heads!" I heard a clone scream. T-04 quickly made it to my side as I shot down droids. He jabbed a droid with his lance and he swung it at another. James was abusing his flamethrower again while Lilly threw electronic explosives. The droids were roughly shoved aside as more lasers whizzed past. I looked up to see the cyborg General Grievous. He snarled as he ignited his light-sabers.

"Hunter scum." He barked.

"Want to dance tin head?" I drew my specially made short sword as we traded blows. The General looked surprise that it didn't break when he struck it with two of his light-sabers. I smiled as he attacked quickly. I fired my pistol as He held his face in pain. I smiled as I held the dagger in front of me. The cyborg rushed at me, but tripped over the wire James had set up. Grievous growled at him as James used his flamethrower on the poor cyborg...If I was sympathetic. I used my own cable cord to tie up the burnt General. I quickly dropped the wire when I felt an excruciating tingle of electricity going through my body. I screamed and dropped to the ground. I watched James get thrown to the side by an invisible force out of the corner of my eye. I looked up at the sith lord and growled.

"Dooku." I said his name as if there was bile on my tongue.

"You have become a nuisance Shadow; if you had taken my offer it would not have ended like this." He ignited his light-saber. I drew my dagger knowing there was little chance of getting out of this one alone.

"Glad you're done trying to talk." I replied dryly. "Now can we get to the part where I cut off your head."

"tsk, tsk, tsk such impatience... its a shame you could not have chosen the correct path." He swung his blade so quickly I barely managed to block to. He forced pushed me back into a pile of crates. I looked up to see a clone helping me up.

"Such wasted potential...do you really think you can fight me hunter? You may be able to use the force..." I felt an invisible force drag me to his feet. "But you are weak." He brought down his blade to his dismay green, and blue blades blocked it. I looked out to the hanger entrance to see new republic star ships, and the twilight in the hanger. I pulled out one of my pistols as I jumped to my feet.

"I got your call." Anakin told Kit. The Jedi smiled.

"It seems just in time for our hunter." I groaned at his response. _The irony._ I rolled my eyes as I let the two trade blow blows with the count. I blasted down droids with the clones. I saw out of the corner of my eye Dooku jump back on his ship. He glared at me and I smirked satisfied with his irritation. Anakin was quickly by my side observing my dagger. "Interesting." Kit stated as Anakin handed me back the blade. "Your sword seems resistant to light-sabers."

"Kamino made." I responded bluntly The Jedi nodded and made his way back to the bridge. Anakin smiled amused.

"That's a vague answer for some one as entertaining as you." He declared. I put my hands on my hips with a wide grin.

"So now I'm entertaining." Referring to when he called my company _pleasant _earlier. He chuckled.

"Your stories are...you..not so much." He teased.

"I can say the same for the _boring _Jedi knight." I purposely called him by his actual tittle. His eyes narrowed as he smiled.

"Watch it snips, or you might find yourself in combat with this _boring _Jedi knight." He retorted. We both went still. _He called me..._I looked at the Jedi who had gone incredibly pale. His blue eyes seemed to dull with unspoken pain. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologized before he expeditiously exited the hanger bay. I wanted to scream for him to come back. Call him Skyguy, and bicker the way we used to. More than anything I wanted to see the light in his eyes when he calls me by my nickname. I hated it as first; yes, but now I truly missed everything about my old life. The pain had never been this strong before; as if it had just hit me with a brick. As much as I wanted to tell him; he would ask questions I couldn't answer.

"Um...excuse the General...that nickname..." I turned to see Rex. I looked at the clone who seemed so uncertain on how to say something.

"Belonged to someone he used to care for; I understand." I nodded feeling his relief. "Commandeer...?"

"Rex sir." Rex gestured to the other clone troopers in blue armor. "And these are my boys of the 501. I smiled at the 'new' commander. Though I would have to be careful on not calling him captain.

"Shadow." I replied vaguely. He nodded as his eyes fell on 04. "What? 04 making you nervous; he doesn't bite unless I tell him to." I teased. He kept looking at the droid uneasily.

"I just don't like droids that much" He replied. I rolled my eyes expecting the answer.

"Well some tinnies aren't that bad; later Rex." I said walking off. I made up my mind.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker.

How could I had been so careless? I never called anyone else by that except Ahsoka. I sighed; she had probably found the name extremely eccentric. I groaned as I heard a knock on the door. _Rex probably told her_ I thought as I used the force to press the keypad for her. Shadow walked in with a impish grin. "You are utterly boring." She looked around the almost empty room.

"This isn't my ship...the resolute is out there." I gestured to the window. "What brings you here?" I asked tiredly.

"I made up my mind." She replied equivocally. I sighed.

"You don't have to be so cryptic; you can talk to me." I looked back up to see Shadow was inches in front of my face.

"Am I be cryptic Skyguy?" She asked. I opened my mouth to respond to only quickly shut it. I studied her anxiously. She smiled sadly. My gaze fell on her blue eye. **(Remember Ahsoka's mask only shows one eye!((but it doesn't cover her mouth)).)**

"Ahsoka?!" I exclaimed. I reached to take off her mask but she moved away.

"Please don't Anakin." She whispered. I pulled her to me where I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I never wanted to let go. I took a shaky breath and it didn't take long to realize I was crying. I quietly sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed my back. I couldn't help it I was happy to see her; filled with joy. I held her tighter as I thought she didn't mean to leave anytime soon. She returned the embrace with a tight squeeze. I sniffled as I held her in front of me.

"You grew." My voice cracked but I didn't care. It was true her lekku touched the middle of her bicep. She smiled again solemnly.

"I know." Her voice cracked too as tears brimmed on the corners of her eyes. I could tell she didn't care ether.

"Please don't leave." I begged even though I knew she wasn't. She hugged me burying her face into my chest.

"I don't think I could do that again."

* * *

**Question of the day: what is your favorite sport?**

**A.N: Okay do not own star wars I do not own star wars I do not own star wars, I do not own start wars, I do not own star wars.**

**Tell me what you want should there be a pairing, or ...come on leave suggestions. Lurkers! I know your there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge hugs to Stepheniebates, and randomy for their favorite! Thanks koryandrs for her reviews I truly appreciate it!.**

* * *

friendship is like standing on wet cement. The longer you stay; the harder to leave. And if you try to go you can not leave without leaving your footprint.

* * *

**Rex's pov. I'm growing really fond of this idea. (Mostly cause it has padme in it)**

* * *

I looked after her as she said goodbye. She had said tinnies. It wasn't hard to believe that she had picked up the nickname from us, but how it rubbed off on her so fast was hard to explain. I found her later talking to the boys in the cargo room. Jesse was telling jokes trying to lighten up the mood. The bounty hunter smiled laughing with the clones. I watched as she told a few of her own jokes. I heard the blast doors open, and looked up to see the general. We all stood upright and saluted. "At ease men." He told us. He looked at shadow with a smirk. "Seems someone is making some new friends." He cooed teasingly.

"I'll try not to steel anyone's juice box." She retorted rolling her eyes with an indescribable amount of sass. I watched to two banter for a moment.

"...I'm just saying that the twilight is faster than the Shade." He argued folding his arms over his chest immodestly. She laughed sarcastically.

"I'd love to see that junk-bucket fly faster than my ship when its not falling apart." She modeled his actions raising her chin with a proud smirk. "I thought Jedi were supposed to be humble." She added. Some of the shinnies snickered at the jeer.

"And I thought bounty hunters were supposed to be cunning; not loud and obnoxious." He quipped poking her side. She smirked holding up his light saber.

"Its a nice distraction." She tossed it back to him. He looked at It stunned. The general laughed attaching it back to his belt.

"We have to go down to the surface." He explained briefly. "You too commander." He added hesitantly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

How could this get anymore wrong? I crouched behind a table firing at tinnies with the bounty hunter Shadow. We both ducked back down to reload. "It getting to hot in here!" She shouted over the sound of blaster fire.

"Fall back!" I glanced back over at the tinnies coming from the windows then at the door.

"We'll be wide open!" I shouted back. Shadow took out a strange looking device that I recognised as a Gungan shield. It activated with a blue surface. She motioned for me to come closer, and together we ran for the blast door. It closed behind us and the General slashed the controls with his light sabers.

"You two find a ship; I'll be looking for the senator." The General started walking off, but shadow stopped him.

"If you hadn't noticed the entire palace is filled with clankers, and we're low on ammunition." She gestured to the small number of canisters, and grenades we had. The general stared at her for a long time deep in thought. He finally reached inside his robe pulling out a light saber. I recognized the thing instantly.

"Don't lose it." He handed it to her, and disappeared down a corridor. Shadow turned to me with her eye closed. I looked at her covered up eye. She snapped it open and I almost looked away guiltily; but I remembered she couldn't see my face with the visor, and my helmet. We moved down the corridor then turned the opposite way the general had. The blast doors on across from us and some rollies came in. I ducked behind the corner of the wall as I heard Shadow use that light saber. After a moment I heard the blade withdraw and I joined her side running around the droid prices. W ran down the halls till we reached the hangar bay. My eyes fell on the Shade. The blast doors opened behind us and I turned to see a whole battalion of droids behind us.

"Take cover." She shouted deflecting the bolts skillful. I took cover behind a crate firing my DC-15 pistols. After a few minuets we were being pushed back. I felt a burning sensation on my leg as I ducked behind another crate.

"Your injured." I looked to see Shadow looking down at me. She still deflecting lasers with the light saber. I repositioned myself leaning on the crate firing lasers at the clankers. I noticed a commando was holding a very large gun. "Do you trust me?" She ducked behind the crate with me her blue eye looked as if it was staring down to my soul...if clones had souls. "I'm going to need you to jump..." She stared at the hanger doors and I instantly shook my head.

"I'm not going to die jumping out of a hanger bay."

"You're not going to die; I just need you to trust me Rex." She pulled out her gungan shield again. I sighed. She stood pulling me up by the arm. Together we ran to the edge of the hanger bay. We both jumped. I didn't yell as she fell beside me. This seemed similar. My mind traveled back to Genoisis.

"Ahsoka?" I whispered. The she hit the ground in a crouched position lifting her hands up as an invisible force dropped me gently on the ground. I looked at her carefully. She had grown.

"Ahsoka..." I tested the name on my lips like she had made me do so many times when it was just her and the boys. She smiled sadly.

"Hello Rex." She stayed sitting down waiting for my response. I slowly moved towards her hoping it was really her. "What no 'how are you little un'?" She teased. I couldn't stop myself. She tensed in my embrace, and I did too not entirely sure the gesture was appropriate. She relaxed in my arms. I assumed I was doing something right. "We should probably move." I let her go pulling her up with me.

"Sorry sir." I mumbled as we started to move into the dense jungle. An explosion shook the ground as we watched the palace burst into flames. We watched as a tiny black dot came closer; then it turned into a person; then it turned into general Skywalker who landed on the ground on all fours.

"I figured." Tano snorted walking into the jungle.

"What do you mean by that snips." He asked with a proud smirk.

"Glad to have you both back sirs."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**(because I love my dear readers.)

* * *

**Shadow**

I glanced at Anakin nervously. The lift took us to the top floor. The doors swished open, and we walked into the senator's living area. She sat on the couch with her hair down in a simple green dress. I recognizes the ensemble. She stood up quickly looking at the both of us. She let out a shaky breath running forward, and embracing me.

"Ahsoka." Padme greeted letting me go.

I smiled at her joining her back on the couch. Anakin sat on the other side of her. "Good to see you too senator."

"Please Ahsoka, just Padme." She chuckled. "What have you been up to?" I leaned back with a wide grin.

"Bounty hunting here, and there; blowing up stuff, space battles; the usual." I answered casually. We both laughed knowing nothing changed. Anakin's comlink beeped, and he left us to be alone.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh just debates, some bills here, and there; the usual." She mimicked my answer. It seemed strange on the woman.

"Please, don't do that again." I teased. She chuckled again.

"Ahsoka...why." She reached for my mask, and I instinctively leaned back almost hissing at here. She stopped her hand. "Ahsoka." She repeated tenderly. She started reaching for it again, but this time I let her peel it of my face. I glared down at the floor. She smiled softly. "Its pretty." I snapped my head up gaping at her. She nodded handing me back the fabric. I put it back on while we sat in silence.

"You'd be the first to think that." I said bluntly.

"I wouldn't think any less; I would not be bothered if you even lost an arm."

"Didn't Anakin already do that?" I quipped. We both laughed. "Its good to see you again Padme." I added hesitantly. Korriban had made me more guarded than I liked I realized.

"You too; remember you are always welcomed here." She replied. I relaxed feeling safe for the first time in months.

"I won't forget it again."

* * *

**Oh my gosh that was so sweet. Sorry Its short, and I'm a total Jerk for not telling you what happened to Ahsoka's eye. But you'll learn in the next chapter I promise!  
Should I keep this a short story, or make it a full out story; I want to hear your opinions.  
Flames welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

When you accept someone, you accept their past too. So don't hold it or use it against them later.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I swear my computer is getting rebellious with me. It reseted three times so I'm getting annoyed.  
Thanks to Davedavies5851. I was planning to make this AU, but your review made me want to do it now.  
****Thank you Zipitnow. I guess hugs count as something.  
Thank you CAPTAIN JASE D-666, and Davedavies5851 for your follows. It means a lot to me!**

**Ohmergurd! Three reviews, and four follows! I am so happy I love you guys!**

* * *

I rushed down the hallway with Anakin. We were hunting down Dooku again, and we managed to ambush his ship. We skidded to a stop in a room that had the lone sith lord meditating.

"You're free to use the flamethrower." Anakin muttered. I grinned widely.

"My pleasure." We ignited both our blades as dooku did the same. We swung our blades skillfully in a dance that could ony be won by skill. Dooku slashed at Anakin's leg singing his skin. He cried out in pain falling to the floor as Dooku hurled large chunks of metal at his head. I used the force to stop it, but some still hit him knocking him unconscious. I stood over him protectively. I couldn't win this alone.

_You're not alone. _She whispered. I found myself being slamed into the wall as I slipped behind the glass.

_She glared up at the sith lord with spite. She ripped the fabric off of my face with a low growl. Her grip tightened around the light saber hilt. The sith looked taken aback by our face. She leaped forward bringing her blade down. He almost didn't block it quick enough. They traded blows until their light sabers were locked. She growled using the force to push him back._

_"You are weak young one." he taunted. Suddenly he was forced back._

_"I am not Ahsoka!" She roared. Lightning jumped out of her finger tips. The sith lord blocked it with his light saber. Too much lighting was coming out of her finger tips. It caught his arm quickly spreading throughout his body. The sith lord cried out in pain. "You call yourself a sith lord! You are pathetic! You are weak! You will never breack the chains of you master!" The sith lord was forced to his knees as she raised her blade over her head. _I pounded on the glass. No stop it!_ He is not weak, or innocent what halts our blades? _He wants freedom._ She lowered her blade as clone troopers filled the corridor. Anakin groaned. We watched him get up and look at us. He inhaled sharply._

_"What happened to you!?"_

* * *

The council looked at me suspiciously. "Knew about this, I did." Master Yoda folded his hands together. "Tell them too you must." I breathed in deeply.

"I was on Koriban." I started.

"Why of all planets would you be there?"

"I was doing a job. I was on Korriban, and Mark had gotten lost in a tomb." I started again. "It looked just like the rest, monster infested and crumbling. I couldn't find Mark so I went deeper into the tomb, and disturbed a ghost. The ghost wasn't angry with me. She said she saw something in me. Something we shared. When she joined my body; my mind I got her memories." I took a deep breath slipping behind the glass.

_"You worry over nothing. Your former ally's principles annoy the kriff out of me." She snorted at the baffled expressions. "I used to be a slave before I became sith. I was training as an acolyte. There I learned the sith teachings. I recovered holocrons, conquered planets. Many Jedi died at my feet during the war; as you call it the great hyperspace war. Your former Jedi has suffered greatly." She paused. "You wonder about the sith; you are right; there are always two, but Dooku was only a pawn in a game that is yet to be played."_

_"So there is one more?" Windu leaned forward._

_"Yes. And he plans on recruiting another since his pawn was lost as I have foreseen." The council asked her a few more questions before dismissing us. Anakin ran after us._

_"Wait. What did your foresee?"_

_"You can't save her."_

* * *

I leaned back in my new quarters. The council wanted to keep a close eye on me. I closed my eyes falling asleep.

_"Saroo we shouldn't be so far from the village." I giggled my voice coming out at a higher pitch. Saroo giggled too looking at me with identical markings and blue eyes. She put her hands in mine._

_"Don't worry Soka, we will be safe." She replied in tourgati. I smiled warmly back at her. Everything fell silent. The wind even seemed to stand still as the tall grass stopped swaying. And then it came. That low feral growl that sends chills up and down your spin. Then I saw it. A big harry beast roared charging at us. We started to run; screaming. Saroo fell to the ground I halted to a stop and ran to her side. I pulled on her arm as we both stood back up. It was too late. The beast had rammed its thick clawed foot into her side sending up both flying. We landed on the ground as pain screamed on my back. I looked at Saroo as a thick crimson liquid flowed feely from her stomach._

_"S-saroo?" I whispered by voice shaky, and uneven. She faded away as I reached my hand out screaming;"Saroo!"_

_Water rushed into my lungs as my eyes started to burn. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. "You should have died with her!" I had trouble making out the words. A large hand was pushing my head down, so I couldn't swim up. The need for air became even more desperate. "Why couldn't you had died with them!" The words reached my lekku slower than the last statement. Black began to appear in my sight as I felt myself dying. Suddenly a hand roughly pulled me out; water rolled off my head as I breathed in precious air. I looked up at who I recognized as Plo Koon. I wasn't sure if I was just crying or having trouble breathing with the shaky breaths I took. He pulled me closer to him as I shivered. He turned around, and I caught a glimpse of a tourgatan man dead on the ground. The image faded away._

_"You are worth nothing slave."The overseer barked in her ear as she gave him a holocron. "This changes nothing; This is probably a fake." He put the holocron on his desk as she rolled her eyes at him._

_"Please overseer, stop fawning over my 'petit form,' and tell me where to slaughter next." She waved her hand. He glared at her._

_"Learn your place slave."_

_"Shut your mouth overseer." She growled back. The overseer stuck her across her face. It stung but she didn't flinch._

_"Is that all you got?" She said bitterly. The overseer balled up his fist. Lighting shot out from his fingertips surging through her body. She groaned. She panted, but didn't fall over after he was finished. _

_"You are to go to the wilds and take care of a problem with the slave rebels; don't get any ideas slave." He hesitated coming closer. She moved back, but he continued his assault. His lip softly brushing her cheek. Color rushed to his cheeks. "I would hate to loose my favorite slave." He started walking back, but she moved quickly throwing her arms around him; her lips brushed his neck._

_"Stay a jerk for me. I hate you with a passion."_

* * *

That was different. I thought back to Luna's memory. Her memories usually had bloodshed, sorrow, and hatred. This one was gentle. Soft. I sat up trying to meditate. I tried to stay in the light as I meditated. But the bright surroundings have been turning grey recently. I breathed out trying to calm down, and let my thoughts fade away.

* * *

**I know I'm such a jerk! I decided to do more with this story. I'm enjoying it. I hear there will be a season six. YES! MORE CHANCES TO SHOW MY INNER GEEK!**

**Question of the day: Geeks or nerds?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you archer71 for your follow.  
So I am kind of basing this chapter Luna's memories on Star Wars the old republic; mostly besides some books its all I really have of the planet. I think I have a cold...so much mucus..ugh.**

* * *

The past is not about regret. There are no bad memories. There are only lessons learned that make you grown stronger for the future.

**Shadow**

* * *

"Koriban? We're going to Koriban?" I jumped out of my chair. "Are you insane?" I could tell Luna was outraged too. Anakin sighed seeing our obvious displeasure.

"The council want to know more-" He started.

"That's bull! If the council-"

"Let me finish; they want to see how you two work together." He explained vaguely.

"They want to see how this works." I rephrased gesturing to my other eye. Luna's eye. Anakin nodded. I sighed Korriban would drive any man mad if he didn't have a strong mind. The desert birthplace of the sith planet was now home to creatures that could swallow your head whole or rip it off with sharp teeth. "Who is going?"

"Obi-Wan, and Rex." Anakin watched me concerned. "Ahsoka what troubles you?"

"I have Luna's memories, and none of them are all too pleasant." I winced remembering the camber decorated I skulls. Soaking one in thick warm blood. I rubbed my hands on my legs trying to forget the feeling.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Luna flew the ship with spite. I felt everything she felt, every ripple in the force she felt, and every single inch of the hatred she felt. I sighed as we entered the atmosphere. She flew us to a half crippled temple were sand was being littered by pale scaly creatures with a giant mouth with rows of sharp teeth. Luna killed one that came to close earning a scoff from Obi-Wan.

"I wanted to study that."

_"There is data in the temple." _Luna replied. Obi-Wan looked shocked. Until red blade was being pointed at his throat. I looked at the hooded figure who wore red robes. He forced pushed Anakin, and Obi-Wan back into the ship where they hit the hull with a loud thump. Both unmoving.

"Of course they leave all the hard work to me." I pulled my light saber back ready to fight. The hooded figure studied me carefully. He moved with lighting speed as he moved in to attack. _Oh Great A sith warrior. _Luna said almost humorously. _Be glad he can not use force lighting._

"Sith warrior huh; you don't look so tough to me." I blocked his attacks. Luna had a similar style with two blades. He stopped suddenly.

_"Where is your master_ _Apprentice?"_ Luna asked. The hooded figure faltered. I felt the force ripple as Luna put our hands together, and meditated. The hooded man observed us confused.

"Enough games Jedi." He finally growled rushing forward to attack. A light saber hilt flew to Luna's hand as she ignited it. The orange blade blocked red, and we smiled. I pulled off our mask with a smile.

"**We are anything, but Jedi**" We both replied. The man pulled away, and Luna shot a thick single lighting bolt from her hand. The man cried out in pain falling to his knees. We heard a disappointed grunt come from behind us. We didn't move.

"How unexpected. It seems out Jedi is not a Jedi at all; a sith even." Someone said mockingly.

"_Do not use that tone with me whelp." _Luna growled. the sith walked in front of her revealing a brown-haired man in grey robes. He frowned at us.

"Who are you addressing?" The man replied faking cluelessness.

"_The poor excuse for a sith standing in front of me."_

"And who are you exactly."

_"...Luna Draig." _She replied hesitantly.

"The emperor after the great hyperspace war? Ha she was human."

"_I am in the body of this child you idiot."_ Luna growled back. "_Only my spirit, and mind is with us." _The sith laughed.

"A little girl has been force walking?! Ha this will be humorous for the dark council. The hooded man got up. Taking of his hood he only looked to be around my age. He gestured for us to follow him as the boy tended to Anakin, and Obi-Wan. We followed him into an underground chamber that was lit dully. We came into a bog room were sith meditated, while the acolytes -as Luna informed me talked and train with their friends. I looked around curiously. A man with long red hair followed by a blue twi'lek ran up to the sith leading me.

"Hey Max don't tell me this little Jedi got-." He stopped abruptly when he saw my face. I quickly looked for my mask, but I remembered I had dropped it outside.

"Oh don't be like that she won't even bite."

"_Your right I don't bite; I kill; maliciously." _Luna replied.

"Yeah, yeah quiet up ghost, and let the friggen girl speak." The sith Max retorted haphazardly. I realized they were waiting for me to talk.

"Um hi...I'm Ahsoka?" I answered unsure. The twi'lek behind the red hair man smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rouge. Kick ass Sith apprentice, who specializes in piloting, combat, explosives, and everything awesome." She put her hands on her hips immodestly. "And My master is Overseer Mathew Jinx." She got close and whispered into my ear. "Oooo Jinx; so intimidating." She waved her fingers jokingly.

"Roxanne Rouge I heard that." Jinx's scolded. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"So what's your story small fry?"

I thought carefully before smirking. "Kick ass bounty hunter, who specializes in everything Kick ass, and daunting."

"Awesome!" Rogue gave me a thumbs up, and Mathew laughed.

"Don't keep the dark council waiting with your 'girl talk." He said leaving.

"I'll take you come on its so cool in there." We ran giggling through the hall until we reached a large lift. We entered the Dark council chambers as Rouge called it. There I stood in the middle of the room. Sith lords sat in a circle in chairs. If I hadn't gotten used to being started at by the Jedi council I would had felt intimidated. "This is Ahsoka she's totally kick ass." Rouge said. The council members started at her in disbelief.

"What brings you to Korriban Jedi?" A Zaberek leaned back in his chair. His hands folded underneath his chin.

"Bounty hunter actually." I corrected.

"Your companions?" A twi'lek asked.

"Jedi."

"What brings Jedi to Korriban with a bounty hunter?"

"_I assure you that their reasons are self implied."_ Luna said. The sith looked taken aback.

"Oh yeah. Ahsoka has a really, really old ghost inside her mind that was apparently some great emperor after the hyperspace war." Rogue chimed from behind me. The council mumbled. They asked more questions before they allowed me, Anakin, and Obi-Wan to stay, and have access to the data in the archives. Rogue was showing me around when I asked her why the sith trials were so cruel. Her face turned serious for once.

"They're hard because we need to be stronger. We need to recognizes our strengths, and weaknesses so we can get stronger. Much like a Jedi would meditate to get rid of any dark thoughts." Rogue smiled widely. "Plus I would never be just as awesome as I am now if they weren't hard." I smiled back at her.

"You would had been awesome anyways."

She laughed "Your right!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi!, How are you guys are you good; I feel good isn't it lovely outside? If its not then let me show my awesomeness to life.**

**Me: SHINE YOU LAZY KRIFF  
Sun:*starts shining*  
Me: Better~**

* * *

In the reflection of a cat; there is a lion. In the reflection of a beast; there is a puppy.

* * *

_"Welcome back my lord." I saw the same man. Luna smiled._

_"Hello overseer." Luna smiled. She studied the species lined up. They looked at each other confused at the overseer's mood changed._

_"What brings you here. Your visit was very unexpected." He looked down at his holo pad._

_"I would love to stay, and chat, but I have business overseer; I've been interested in an apprentice."_

_"Shame." He muttered. "Well this sorry excuse for future Sith just came in."_

_"Really then?" Luna said. She sat down on his desk observing as he sent them off with their task. He turned around looking at Luna lovingly._

_"I hear you've been fighting a war." He came closer to her running his fingers through her hair. "That must be keeping you entertained." He wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Of course darling; noting more pleasing than to see the blood of my enemies splayed out on the walls before me." She replied back purring softly. "How long-"_

_"I don't want to think about that." He rested his head down on her chest. "I want this thing to go on longer." He said._

_"Which thing?" Luna replied humorously. _

_"Your crude humor is always appreciated." he rolled his eyes. "I thought we would celebrate your promotion." He reached behind her._

_"Is that rum?" Luna glance at the bottle nervously. "I've never had it before." The overseer simply smiled opening it._

_"I'm not surprised."_

_A few hours later Luna was giggling like a little girl. "So I." She hiccupped. " Had to get this giant mushy brain back to this scientist."_

_"Horrid." He said. He pushed the bottle away from her. "I think you've had enough." He said. Luna fumed. She leaned close to his face with rosy cheeks._

_"One more glass please." She purred. The overseer froze. _

_"No." He picked her up carrying her bridal style. "I think you should get some sleep." _

_"Then take me to your room." She whispered in his ear with slurred words. He froze again._

_"I'm sure that you can sleep in your masters quarters; she would appreciate the company."_

_"I can't read when I'm drunk, but she's bound to make me anyway." Luna growled. He walked into a room setting her down on a bed. "Is this your room?"_

_"Yes." He replied. He sat down on the floor. "Sleep well-" He started to say, but he was lifted into the air, and dropped on the bed next to her._

_"Idiot; you're not sleeping on the floor." She said. Putting her head on his chest. He sighed putting his hand on her back._

_"Actually I was planning on meditating, but this is better."_

I feel out of my bed my lekku ringing. I covered them crying out in pain. I opened my eyes seeing Rouge do the same. I glared at Max who was banging two pans together loudly. I jumped up tackling him to the ground. "Stop." I growled. Max looked at me unimpressed with cold green eyes.

"Get off me." He pushed me off of him, and I rubbed my head feeling a terrible headache.

"I hate you so much Luna." I took both my hands trying to get the pounding in my head to stop with the force. I groaned as Rouge started talking loudly.

"What did she do?" Rouge rubbed my lekku trying to soothe out the pain.

"_All I did was give her a memory of mine."_ Luna replied defensively. Max turned around looking extremely bored.

"Why did you have to give me _another_ hangover." I complained. I rubbed my lekku desperately. I heard an annoyed sigh.

"Move." Max told Rouge curtly. She glared at him, but obeyed. He bent down putting his hands on my lekku. I almost tried to hit him if I had not felt the pounding in my head receding. I sighed in relief, and he let go. I rubbed my lekku tenderly. "Go to the training room." Rouge sighed at his order annoyed.

"Well we best not upset the Darth." She pulled me off the ground. We both freshened up, and went upstairs to the training grounds. There were Sith hitting dummies, practicing. There were large areas where Sith battled each other. Max stood in the middle of one. "Oh great not this again."

"Why are you late?" He asked his back to us his light saber in his hands.

"None of your concern; now get on with it." I quickly growled out before Rouge could say anything. Max turned his head glaring at me with yellow eyes.

"Now you've made him angry; this is going to be terrible." She said igniting her light saber. I drew my two blasters.

"I think we'll do just fine." I told her. "I've had worse odds."

"How worse?" She smiled. "And trust me those do nothing." I sighed putting them back, and turning on both my light sabers. Rouge, and I rushed forward using the force to make us run faster. Max blocked both our blades with ease. We all locked our sabers. Max was slowly pushing us back his face blank so it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He slipped his blade away spinning back. He stood perfectly still. You could see all experience he gathered.

"Oh please." He finally said after a long moment of silence. "At least act like your not some naïve little thing with a sword." He said clearly bored. Me and Rouge glanced at each other aggravated. "Fine." he said. He jumped forward swinging his blade down. I quickly had to block his attack; protecting me, and both Rouge, who had reacted slowly that the burning sword had almost hit her. Both me, and Rouge jumped back with our blades ready.

"_I'm getting sick of your attitude."_ Luna growled. Max feigned offense as he put a hand dramatically over his chest.

"Oh because I take your concerns into such consideration." He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you let the girl fight; unless you're so weak that you can't fight yourself." He laughed bitterly. "How pathetic are you letting her fight for you." He said to me. I growled.

"You jerk!" Rouge yelled. She ran forward.

"Rouge wait!" I called out rushing after her.

"Don't talk about my friend that way!" She swung her blade, but Max had blocked it effortlessly. He made her own light saber slip, and slashed her arm. Rouge screamed. I caught her before she hit the ground. I looked at the wound. It wasn't deep but it was a long slash along her skin enough to make it unbearable. I set her down on the ground gently.

"You're both weak." He scoffed walking away deactivating his light saber. I aimed my cable at him pressing the button. It snaked around his neck. He made a strangled cry as I pulled on it, and he fell back. He scratched at the thick wire trying to remove it. My finger twitched over the button that would send 150000 volts into his body. He turned around cutting the cable with his light saber. He inhaled sharply. He glared up at me with yellow eyes, and growled.

"I wasn't done with you." I spat out. He ignited his light saber rushing forward. This time I was ready for it. Before I knew it I was on top of him bringing my fist down on his jaw. I pulled my fist back again. I looked down at him. His eyes were green, and wide. His hair was disheveled as I noticed more bruises. I scrambled off him horrified. _How many times did I hit him?_ I asked Luna.

_I do not know._ I took Rouge's uninjured arm as I helped her to the medical bay. She whispered me directions as I wondered down the halls with her on my shoulder.

* * *

**Jinx, Maximilian.**

I shuddered gritting my teeth at the pain as I entered my personal quarters. I shuddered at the sudden cold. Slumped down on my bed; every single muscle in my body yelling at me. I groaned out in agony. I heard my door swish open, and the light turn on. I grumbled to myself as I felt my brother's presence. "I was going to hurt some of that pride in return for hurting my apprentice, but it seems someone already did it for me." He said his green eyes full of amusement.

"Leave."

"Alright, but you're not training her anymore." He said turning around.

"Good riddance." I said turning around. I heard silence followed by heavy foot steps. I yelped as I felt his fist hit the back of my head. He pulled me out of my bed slamming me against the wall. I hung there limply as he growled at me.

"Shut up Maximilian; just because she isn't the strongest..." He set me back on the ground. "Who did this?" I filched as he touched my sore neck.

"Get out." I growled at him.

"Max...I'm sorry I just snapped..." Mathew looked guiltily at the wall.

"Get out." I spat. He sighed leaving. I turned around putting my throbbing head against the cool wall. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Shadow**

I entered the room just as Mathew told me to. I saw Max leaning against the wall with his back towards me. "What part of get out don't you understand Mathew?" He snapped bitterly.

"Should I feel offended that you mistook me for a guy, or be flattered that you didn't think I was a nobody?" I quipped teasingly. His head snapped back, and he looked at me shocked with his eyes wide, and his lips slightly parted; and a small part of it was cracked, and bleeding. His brown hair looked wild resting in uneven layers on his head.

"Sorry, your aura is distorted; I mistook you for him." He sat down on his bed with a deep frown. "Though what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." I said sitting down next to him. He looked down at the floor. His green eyes never looked so clouded. After a long moment of silence he looked away.

"I..." He started. "It doesn't matter; I was simply careless, and you caught me off guard-" He started. He looked at me surprised when I presses the ice pack against a few bruises. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked. He glared at me, but his eyes stayed green.

"I don't need your pity." He growled. I pulled his sheets over his shoulders, and he stiffened. He took the ice pack from my hands but still kept it on his face.

"Not pity." I wiped the blood from his lip, and he stared at the blood on the tip of my finger. I simply brushed it off on my pants. "Compassion." I told him. He looked at me with dread. I smiled standing up. I pushed him lightly on his chest for him to lay down. He hissed out in pain laying down on his back. "Do you need bacta?" I asked taking out the bandages, along with the medicine. He stayed silent.

"I'm going to go with Rouge to the mess hall." I set the medicine on the table. I left the room finding Rouge standing across from me nervously.

"Whoa! Your alive!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. She ran to my side. "Not even a scratch?" She walked around me observantly. I laughed.

"Oh come on Rouge I don't have time to go through investigation; I'm hungry!" I told her. She laughed.

"Change of plans." She held out four tickets. I raised my eye marking.

"I thought your master said no?"

"No he said that I couldn't go unless I found a responsible adult to take me because he couldn't." She corrected. I rolled my eyes again.

"Rouge I don't think I qualify as a responsible adult." I told her. "Or you as a skilled ninja." I added.

"I can totally be stealthy." She argued. I heard doors open behind me.

"Oh please; don't you think if you two were sneaking out it would be better to have this conversation anywhere, but outside a council members quarters who just so happens to be his brother?" I looked back to see Max pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed in annoyance. Rouge twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Oops." She chuckled nervously. I watched him reach for something. He pulled his hand back holding a ring full of keys."

"Besides we lock the hanger bays at night." He said. We both smiled.

"Okay just let us get ready." Rouge pulled me by my arm to her room, and I heard Max sigh as we left.

"What did I just agree to?" I heard him mutter.

I was laughing with James when Rouge brought max with a skip in her step. "We ran into my master on the way here, and he said it was okay." She said happily. James froze looking at his master.

"You're going too?" Max asked his apprentice in disbelief. James slowly nodded. Max looked at his ship. "Okay." He said. James smiled widely.

"Really? Thank you!" James leaned back against the wall of Max's ship.

"Are you two going to hug it all out?" Rouge asked teasingly. Both Max, and James laughed.

"Ha; Nah hugging is for girls." The both said waving it off. They both fell silent at the two of us glaring at them. Max started the ship after a moment of silence much my torture Max asked; "Um I forgot to ask; how old are you?" He inquired.

"Nineteen." I replied looking at the stars. I heard a sharp hiss from the pilot's seat.

"Aren't you a little...young to be in the profession of bounty hunting?"

"I've only been one for two years." I replied.

"What did you do before that?"

I inhaled sharply. "I used to be a Jedi Padawan. Anakin's actually."

"Skywalker?" Max rubbed his chin. "I see the similarities."

I laughed. "Thanks. I get that a lot."

"When does this concert start?"

"Three hours; why?"

"I hate ships." Max slumped in his seat. I laughed coming over to him.

"Don't worry We'll be on the planet in two standard hours anyways." I told him. "If it makes you feel better I'll drive." I told him. He hesitated before nodding. He moved out of his seat too quickly, and I sat down in his place taking over the controls. "Why do you hate ships?" He was silent. "Hello silence my old friend how are you today?"

He chuckled an action that seemed foreign on him. "Alright...I get...motion sick..." He admitted. I smiled at him." What?" He asked sulking down in the co pilot's chair.

"Cute." I said.

"Cute?" He repeated in bewilderment.

"Cute that all that's stopping a Sith from dominating the galaxy is a little motion sickness." I teased. He rolled his eyes. Suddenly he moved closer serious.

"I've seen things that would make your stomach roll inside you..." He whispered. I shuddered.

"I believe you." I whispered focusing on the window in front of me. "Though most of that has to me the motion sickness right." I quipped. He seemed to chuckle.

"Well for a little girl you seem to be rather snippy." He sat back with his arms crossed.

"My nick name is snips for a reason!"

* * *

**So how are you guys apparently there's this huge polar vortex over America so is in the twenties here down south. The cold doesn't bother me that much (I FREAKING LOVE IT!) so I decided to update.**

**How cold is it where you are?**


End file.
